


Don't Leave Me

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted a chance.Chanyeol belonged to another.Maybe Baekhyun loved too much.Maybe Chanyeol was just too dense.





	Don't Leave Me

Every breath he takes burns his lungs more than anything, his body craving sweet relief that he knew he was never going to achieve.

He’s been hurting for much too long.

Baekhyun straightened out his back as he took a deep breath, jumping when he felt his best friend’s large hands on his shoulders. He turned on his heel, forcing a smile to try to match the joy in the giant’s genuine one.

His hair was styled up nicely, suit cleanly pressed with a small flower tucked away in his breast pocket.

He was beautiful.  
And he was someone else’s. 

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled with love not meant for Baekhyun, his heat beat out of his chest for someone that wasn’t Baekhyun.

“I can’t believe it’s finally here, Baek!” he said, hands travelling down the smaller’s arms to hold the delicate hands in his own. It sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine and left a foul taste in his mouth at the same time.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, false enthusiasm lacing his tone. “I’m so happy for you, Yeol.” He said, squeezing Chanyeol’s calloused hands in his own.

“Thanks, Baek.” he said, flashing the small boy one of his million-dollar smiles. “That means a lot, coming from you.”

“Just don’t go forgetting me when you’re a married man, alright?” he told the taller jokingly. Half-jokingly.

Chanyeol scoffed. “Of course not. How could I forget about my best friend? You’d probably die of sadness without me in your life.” Chanyeol joked.

_If only you knew._

“Come on, Baek. Let’s get going. Can’t be late for my own wedding, now can I?” he asked with a wink, leading the small boy into the church with him. Most of the guests were already seated, chattering excitedly as Chanyeol took his place at the altar, Baekhyun standing a few paces away. He watches the tall boy from behind, sees him fidgeting with his fingers as he eyes the door every few minutes.

“Getting cold feet?” Baekhyun whispered at him. “It’s not too late to run away with your best man.” he says with a wink.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Good to know you always have my back, Baek, but I think I’ll stay for this. I’m just more worried they won’t be there when those doors open.”

“Don’t be stupid, Yeol. Leaving _you_ at the altar is the dumbest thing anyone could do.”

“I love you Baek.” Chanyeol says. He knows it’s for completely different reasons, but Baekhyun can still feel his cheeks redden and his heart beat quicken.

“I love you too, Yeol.” _More than you could ever know._

The chapel hushes in a heartbeat as the wedding march plays loudly. The doors part to reveal Chanyeol’s soon to be spouse, and Baekhyun can almost hear the wide smile forming on his best friend’s face.

Every sound, every movement, every breath became ringing in Baekhyun’s ears as he clenched his fists by his side. He wanted the hands in Chanyeol’s to be his, wanted the steps down the aisle to be taken by him.

His chest was heavy with all the words he wished he could tell his best friend, with all the regret he’s been holding on to for so long. But his lips are glued shut. He can’t bear ruining this for his best friend, no matter how much it hurts his own heart, Chanyeol’s will always be more important.

“Do you take Park Chanyeol to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Chanyeol turned his head over to Baekhyun, giving him an excited smile. Baekhyun wanted to retch.

“Do you take Wu Yifan to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

The tall boy turned back to Yifan, rubbing his thumb over their interlaced fingers as he took a deep breath.

“Ye Xing De.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he watched the love of his life lean in for a kiss, tried to stop his tears from spilling.

 

His chogilove was chogigone.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhogiwa danbeone neukkyeo
> 
> written by [comebaekhome](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/745810)


End file.
